My Little Angel
by The Otherworlder 68
Summary: Eric Phantom and his little sister, Daisy Rosa Jill Phantom has been sent to the world of Equestria to live instead of running for their lives. To have what they needed most in the world; a home. Friends. And a family. And maybe something much, much more. FluttershyxOC


**Me: Hello! The Otherworlder 68 here with a new story with a secret of mine. You see, I'm a brony. Nobody knows that about me. Not even my parents. Anyway, enjoy. I don't own My Little Pony.**

* * *

My Little Angel

Chapter 1: Friendship is Magic Part 1

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies._

_But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night._

_Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility _for both sun and moon __and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.__

* * *

"Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?"

The person, or pony, who said that was a unicorn pony from the land of Equestria. She had a light purple coat, a dark indigo mare and tail both with a magenta and purple streak (which might've been brushed), dark violet eyes, and her cutie mark consisting of a six-pointed pink star overlaid on a white one with five small white star surrounding the two. This pony was named Twilight Sparkle.

When she read the book, she didn't know at she would be in the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

"You leave my sister and girlfriend alone, fiend!"

The pony who said that was a unicorn pony, like Twilight Sparkle. He had a light blue coat, a fiery red mane and tail with a orange streak, light green eyes, and his cutie mark consisting of a crystal with a fire inside it. This pony was named Eric Phantom. Named after the Phantom of the Opera.

His sister was also a unicorn pony. She had the same color as her brother, but sadly, she was a blank flank. She has yet to find her destiny. This filly was named Daisy Phantom. Named by her big brother.

"Aw, but Eric, where's the fun in that if I let them go?"

The being (not pony) who said that was a being made of different animal parts. (AN: I have no idea what Discord is, ok?) The being had two ponies in his hands/paws.

"Eric, just run! We're not worth it!" The first pony cried.

"Big brother, don't!" The second pony yelled.

"If I don't do anything, you'll both be killed! I have to!" Eric yelled.

Then Eric's horn glowed a bright orange glow...

and he woke up in a sweaty like status for the 13th time in a row.

"Big brother?"

Eric turned to his door and saw a little girl in a light blue colored PJs, a light ambered hair color and light green eyes.

"I'm fine, Daisy. Go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "Not that. I had a bad dream too. Can I..."

"Yes, Daisy. You can. Maybe the two of us can chase the monsters away."

Daisy climbed into Eric's bed.

"Big brother?"

Eric turned to his 5-year-old sister. "Yes?"

"Will we ever find a real home?"

Eric knew this question was coming sooner or later. Personally, he'd hoped for later. "Daisy, we will soon. But as long as there's a bad man after us, we need to keep on running."

* * *

After reading the book the other day, Twilight Sparkle attempted to warn the princess that an old enemy is coming back. But when she told Twilight to 'stop reading those dusty old books', she was crushed. The next day, Twilight was on a golden chariot with her number 1 assistant, a baby dragon named Spike.

"My dear Twilight," Spike said reading a letter from the princess, "there is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location, Ponyville."

Ponyville is a pleasant-looking town, complete with wood-frame, thatched-roof buildings next to a stream and a mountain.

"And I have an even more essential task for you to complete, make some friends!"

Twilight Sparkle just moaned in disappointment. Apparently, she's not the type to make friends.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight." Spike said trying to cheer up Twilight. "The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

And with that... "Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Spike said while the chariot was about to land.

"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Oh, how wrong she is. The pegasi winnied. "Thank you, sirs."

The pegasi guards smiled and flew away back to Canterlot.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike said while a pink earth pony walked toward them. Her coat was cotton candy pink, her hot pink mane fluffy and curly, her eyes a cyan color, and her cutie mark consisted three balloons. Two blues and one yellow. "Come on, Twilight, just try!"

Twilight paused for a while... "Um... hello?" The pink pony gave a prolonged gasp before leaving in a breakneck speed. "Well, that was interesting, all right."

* * *

Eric couldn't sleep after the strange nightmare the other night.

_What the hell was that?! Me, falling for a pony?! Me and my sister, a pony ourselves?! And what the hell was that thing holding them?! It looked like a fucked-up chimera?!_

Eric had some messed-up dreams before, but this one was different. It felt more...

_Real. The fear. The darkness. The magic within..._

He shook his head fast and continued doing his chores.

_No. Magic doesn't exist here. Only tyrants like my uncle and viruses._

* * *

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather." Spike said holding a list.

Twilight and Spike went to Sweet Apple Acres and met a mare named Applejack, a honey-orange pony who had her blonde mane and tail tied into a ponytail (no pun intended) at the end with two red bands, white freckles on her face, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat atop her head, and a cutie mark consisted three apples. Twilight introduced herself and Applejack invited her and Spike to stay and have some free samples of the food there. Twilight refused, but Applejacks' little sister, Applebloom, gave her the old puppy-dog eyes and she stayed. Big mistake for her stomach.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie..."

See what I mean? Yes, the author can break the fourth wall. Got a problem with that? Anyway...

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said looking up. Twilight looked up and...

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Clearly, this Rainbow Dash can't do a...

Suddenly, a multicolored blur crashed into Twilight, making them land in a mud puddle. This multicolored blur was a cyan pegasus mare whose unruly mane and tail were both striped with all the colors of the rainbow. She had magenta eyes and a cutie mark of a red/yellow/blue-striped lightning bolt issuing from a cloud.

Twilight groaned softly, muffled slightly by the mud, before the pegasus got upright with a big goofy grin. "Uh…'scuse me?" She laughed sheepishly as she leaned over Twilight, her voice raspy and tomboyish.

The blue pegasus laughed as she hovered a few feet up and Twilight groaned again. "Let me help you."

And off she went, with Twilight having barely enough time to stand up before she pushed a gray cloud into position above the puddle. A few stomps on its top produced a quick shower that left Twilight clean, but also soaked from head to tail. "Oops. I—I guess I overdid it. Um… uh…how about this?" The pegasus then swooped down to fly in a tight circle around Twilight, creating a striped whirlwind that sucked all the mud out of the puddle. "My very own patented…Rainblow-Dry!" The pegasus then dropped to the ground. "No, no, don't thank me. You're quite welcome."

She looked to see the finished product, Twilight's mane and tail were a frizzed-out mess, not unlike those of the pink pony who bugged out on her earlier. She was clearly not amused. Spike and the pegasus, on the other hoof, stifled a laugh and then gave it full voice, falling over in the process.

Twilight simple ignored it. "Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash?"

The pegasus bolted upright, pitching Spike away (who had fallen on her back as they laughed). "The one and only!" She got up and hovered to her face. "Why? You heard of me?"

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear." She sighed before continuing. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

At that point, Rainbow was lounging on a cloud. "Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing?", Twilight asked. "For what?"

"The Wonderbolts!"

Rainbow Dash pointed to a poster pasted on a far-off wall. Silhouettes of four pegasi streaked across its starry sky, while three more—two mares and a stallion—stood proudly in the foreground. All three of these wore goggles and blue-green jumpsuits, and their manes were electric blue. Three lightning bolts were displayed at the bottom, the center one having a pair of wings.

"They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow." Rainbow did a loop and landed on another cloud. "And I'm gonna show 'em my stuff."

Twilight smiled shrewdly. "**The** Wonderbolts?"

"Yep."

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them."

"Pffft! Please. They'd never accept a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Rainbow got up and turned to glare at Twilight. "Hey. I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat."

"Prove it." Twilight dared.

Rainbow Dash regarded the unicorn below her from beneath lowered eyebrows for another moment, then sprung into action. Quickly she proceeded to kick apart one cloud after another. The wake of her movements blew Twilight's fluffed-up mane and tail back and forth as she and Spike watched.

"Loop-the-loop around, and wham!"

After one last hit, the sky above Ponyville was left without a cloud in it.

"What'd I say?" Rainbow Dash said as she dropped onto the bridge over the stream. "Ten seconds flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging."

The jaws of Spike and Twilight hung wide open at this acrobatic display.

"You should see the look on your face!" Rainbow flew around and went up to Twilight. "You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." Before anyone could say anything else, she zipped away.

"Wow…she's amazing!" Spike said as he turned to the purple unicorn, then toyed with her mane and smothered a guffaw. She gave him a disapproving little groan and stalked away toward the next area. "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

* * *

Eric and Daisy were walking around the city of Tokyo in disguise so no unwanted people could find them.

Daisy turned to her brother with her puppy-dog eyes. "Big brother, I'm hungry."

Eric turned to his sister with a smile on his face. "I know, I am too, little flower."

She blushed with embarrassment. "Eric!" She hated being called 'little flower'.

"Tell you what. Anything you want for dinner, name it. Today is money day, after all."

She took a while to think about it. While she was, Eric took the time to look around the area. Then he saw something in the crowd, or rather, someone. An Asian woman wearing a red dress with a red butterfly on her bottom of it. Hoping she was an illusion, Eric rubbed his eyes, a little bit harder than he needed, opened them and she was still there, looking at him.

Eric knew that woman, and if she's there... "Daisy, we gotta go."

"But..."

"No 'buts.' Come on." Eric took her hand and they started to run. With the woman not far behind them.

* * *

Twilight had discarded the fancy saddle that Rarity gave her. She was a unicorn mare with a white coat with a very faint gray tinge, a violet mane and tail done in loose elegant curls, sapphire blue eyes, and three blue, rhombus-shaped (like playing card-diamonds) jewels as a cutie mark. Her appearance and bearing marked her as the sophisticated type. She gave Twilight multiple dresses before the saddle. After Rarity left, Twi left the room 'before she decides to dye her coat a new color'.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike said dreamily, Rarity still in his mind.

"Focus, Casanova." Twilight said. "What's next on the list?"

Spike took out the list and said, "Music. It's the last one."

The unicorn stopped short upon hearing a fanfare being whistled somewhere up ahead. The two hid in some bushes (for some reason) and poked their heads out to watch. They could see several birds perched in a tree, with a light yellow pegasus hovering in front of them and facing away from them. She had long, straight pink hair that curled gently upward at the ends, and a cutie mark of three pink butterflies. Apparently, the pegasus noticed that one of the birds was singing out of tune and spoke up with a soft, gentle, and timid voice.

"Oh, my." She said. "Um, stop, please, everyone." There was silence as she flew up to the bad singer. "Um, excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off." She then resumed her position and so did the rest of the birds. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three."

"Hello!" Twilight called, not only ending up startling the conductor, but scaring her entire vocal ensemble out of the tree.

"Oh!", the pegasus cried out as she turned to see Twilight, now out of the bushes.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music, and it's sounding beautiful."

The yellow pegasus touched down, looking at Twilight sidelong or not at all, and fidgeted one hoof against the ground without saying anything.

The purple unicorn stitched a big grin across her face and let her eyes flick nervously back and forth for a moment before breaking the silence. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." The pegasus still avoided eye contact. "What's your name?"

The pegasus mumbled, but Twilight couldn't hear her words.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Even softer the pegasus spoke. "Didn't quite catch that."

The pegasus was now squeaking with a little fear. The birds that flew away earlier...

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back." Twilight cut in on my sentance as she looked up to the tree. "So I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work." There was another tiny squeak from Fluttershy and the purple unicorn backed off slowly. "Oo-kay."

As Twilight turned around, the pegasus finally peaked toward her, as well as Spike, who had at last emerged from the bushes.

"Well, that was easy." The purple unicorn said to the dragon. All of a sudden, Fluttershy came to life with a gasp and a flutter of wings that scared off some of the birds.

"A baby dragon!" The pegasus gasped with some lung power behind her voice. She then zipped over to Spike, knocking Twilight right over the dragon. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's so cute!"

Spike turned to the sprawled-out Twilight and said, "Well, well, well!" He then turned back to Fluttershy with a smug look on his face as he folded his arms and raised his head with his eyes closed.

"Oh, my. He talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful, I…" She hovered into the air. "…I just don't even know what to say!"

Suddenly, Spike suddenly found himself 'grabbed' by Twilight's magic and hoisted onto her back. "Well, in that case, we better be going." The unicorn said as she trotted past Fluttershy, and she followed her.

"Wait! Wait! What's his name?"

"I'm Spike." Said the dragon.

"Hi, Spike. I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" The conversation getting on Twilight's nerves.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Absolutely everything." At this line, Twilight's eyes popped in surprise and she groaned loudly as the four went down the road.

"Well, I started out as a cute little purple-and-green egg…"

You should've seen this coming, Twilight.

She looked up. "Shut up, Otherworlder."

Break the fourth wall again and I'll turn you into a guy.

* * *

Spike was still talking as they walked through Ponyville proper. It was now late in the afternoon, and while Twilight impatiently glared ahead.

"…and that's the story of my whole entire life!" He finished. "Well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!", Fluttershy answered.

Just then, Twilight did a quick 180 and stopped in the same motion to face Fluttershy, prompting a yell from her passenger.

"I am so sorry." She said. "How did we get here so fast?"

They have arrived at a large, gnarled tree whose trunk and foliage were set with many windows, one of which had a hanging lantern. A balcony was visible halfway up, the front door displayed a picture of a lit candle, and a sign outside depicted an open book. In addition, a beehive hung from one branch.

"This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep."

"No, I don't!" Spike protested, who was bucked off with a big phony grin.

The purple unicorn leaned to him and baby-talked. "Aw, wook at dat. He's so sweepy, he can't even keep his wittle bawance."

The "sweepy" dragon glared at her stupidly grinning face before being swept up by Fluttershy. "Poor thing." The pegasus said as she flew inside. "You simply must get him to bed."

Realizing that things are getting out of hoof, Twilight dashed in and quickly ejected her. "Yes, yes. We'll get right on that. Well, good night!" With that, she slammed the door, leaving a very befuddled Fluttershy on the step.

Spike was rather put out at having his conversation broken off so abruptly. His eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Huh. Rude much?", Spike said.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?"

Twilight's question was answered when it suddenly came on, revealing a large circular room whose walls were lined with bookshelves; other volumes were scattered around lofts set into the walls above them. And this reading room is filled with ponies, many of whom blew on noisemakers in their mouths. Streamers hung from the upper reaches.

"SURPRISE!" They all cried out.

Confetti rained down over the two, and a party favor was blown out in front of one thoroughly confused, grumpy-looking violet unicorn who moaned wearily.

The surprise party was in full swing. Just then, popping out from nowhere was the pink pony who had ran out on the two earlier.

"Surprise!" She yelled in a cheerful, energetic, and slightly hyperactive-sounding tone. "Hi. I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you!" She began to hop around. "Were you surprised? Were you, were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Very surprised." Twilight answered. "Libraries are supposed to be quiet."

Pinkie giggled as she leaned on Twilight, who shook her head. "That's silly. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh! Booooring! You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, "Hello," and I was all—" Pinkie gasped. "Remember? You see, I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before, that means you're new. 'Cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony, in Ponyville."

Twilight made it to a refreshment table, with Spike having gotten lost in the crowd. As Pinkie kept going at top speed, poking her head into/out of view from all angles, she took a red bottle in her teeth and poured its contents into a waiting glass. There were other bottles on the table that were colored green.

"And if you're new, it meant you hadn't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, And if you don't have any friends, then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad." Pinkie rambled on. "And I had an idea, and that's why I went—" Pinkie gasped again as Twilight put a straw into her glass and started to sip.

"I should throw a great big, ginormous, super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville!" At that statement, the four ponies Twilight and Spike visited earlier that day quickly gathered around Pinkie. "See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!"

Just then, Twilight's eyes popped as big as dinner plates and she turned to face the group, her face suddenly beet-red with bulging cheeks and streaming eyes, probably due to the effects of her drink. Spike had now managed to join her.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. She was answered with the unicorn jumping up with steam whistling from her ears, her mane and tail briefly turning to flames, and zipping off at top speed. Pinkie's next words got a round of puzzled looks.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" The pink earth pony said as they watched Twilight go upstairs.

At the table, Spike picked up the bottle Twilight used earlier and regarded its label. "Hot sauce."

Pinkie tipped over the bottle so that its contents dribbles over one of the cupcakes on the table.

"Mmmm…" she said as she then picked up the snack and ate it in one bite, earning her confused looks from Applejack and the others. "What? It's good!"

Then suddenly, Pinkie's knee got pinchy, her ears were flopping, and her tail gets twitchy. The others, saved of Spike, got worried.

Applejack was the first to speak. "What's that mean, Pinkie?"

"I don't know. Either it means something scary is about to happen to somepony, that they need a bath, and about to fall from the sky, or worse!" Pinkie said getting a little worried like them. Before... "Or maybe better for them." The others groaned.

Who knows what that could mean...

* * *

Eric and Daisy ran as fast as they can until they to a dead end.

He got angry that after over 10 years, he finally got caught. "Damn it!"

The Asian woman caught up to them, with a blacktail handgun in her hand. "Been a long time, Eric Phantom."

Eric, being the protective big brother, went in front of Daisy. "Yeah, it has, Ada Wong."

* * *

"Hey, Twilight!" Called Spike. "Pinkie Pie's starting Pin the Tail on the Pony! Wanna play?"

"No!" The purple unicorn shouted. "All the ponies in this town are **crazy**! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun. You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" With a tilt of the shade, he sauntered out to rejoin it. Twilight mimicked Spike's tone of voice with gibberish as he closed the door.

Twilight lay down, holding the pillow over herself, and groaned. "Here I thought I'd have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony. But, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!"

She looked up to see the full moon, whose craters and darkened surfaces form the silhouette of a mare's head…the Mare in the Moon. She got up from bed, with the book she read much earlier that day close by. Just then, noticed that four stars seemed to be slowly drifting toward the moon.

"Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." Twilight quoted. "Oh, I hope the Princess was right. I hope it really is just an old pony tale."

Just then, the moment was interrupted by Spike, who still wore the lampshade. "Come on, Twilight! It's time to watch the sunrise!"

* * *

Everypony was gathered in silence in the town hall, either at the main floor, the balconies above, or in the air in the case of the pegasi. The dais on which Rarity had worked on earlier today stood empty, as did the balcony directly above. A curtained archway was behind the balcony railing. As Twilight stood somewhere in the center, with Spike on her back, the profound silence was suddenly shattered when Pinkie Pie zipped up to her.

"Isn't this exciting?" She asked. "Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went—" She gasped once again. "But I mean, really, who can top that?"

Pinkie was cut off as the birds Fluttershy rehearsed with earlier performed a short fanfare, and a spotlight picked out the vacant balcony. It then descended to the dais, where a khaki-colored earth pony mare stood. She wore gold-framed half-moon glasses, and a white shirt collar secured with a green ribbon tie. Her waved mane and tail were two light shades of gray, her eyes were bright blue, and her cutie mark was a scroll tied with a blue ribbon.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" She called, her voice with a tone of dignity that came with age and experience in office. "As Mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" There were short cheers from all save for Twilight and her companion. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"

As the mayor spoke, Twilight glanced up to the moon. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land…" To her surprise and shock, the four drifting stars disappeared into its perimeter and—at the same time—the dark unicorn-head shape vanished from the surface. "…the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day…the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…" Nearly everypony on the main floor were feeling jubilant throng; the pegasi were flying about, the unicorns and earth ponies were shaking in anticipation.

At the balcony where the birds were, Fluttershy turned to them. "Ready?"

"…Princess Celestia!"

At the balcony, Rarity grabbed a nearby rope in her teeth and hauled on it. The curtains parted as a spotlight hit the balcony and another fanfare plays. However, there was no one and nothing in it. "Huh?" Following were general confused murmurs.

"This can't be good." Murmured Twilight.

"Remain calm, everypony." The Mayor tried to console the populace as Rarity went past the curtains to find the Princess. "There must be a reasonable explanation."

Pinkie jumped in place and said, "Ooh, ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?"

Rarity finished looking and turned to the audience with an answer, "She's gone!" There was a gargantuan gasp from all present.

"Ooh, she's good." Pinkie said to her "friend". Just then, her good cheer went bye-bye in a split second as she voiced a panicked cry while glancing up toward the balcony. Twinkling clouds of deep blue-violet vapor have begun to envelop the balcony as another gasp came from everypony.

"Oh, no." Twilight gasped softly as the the thickening clouds were swept away, revealing the blue-armored, winged unicorn (alicorn) figure of Nightmare Moon behind them. Her mane and tail were made of the same blue-violet vapor, and her coat was actually an even darker blue-black hue than in the picture from the book Twilight and Chronicle read. The edge of her helmet framed scornful, light blue-green eyes with cat-like pupils, and her towering size was accentuated by the spread of her wings. Her hooves were protected by blue shoes that reached up to cover the front of her forelegs. A white crescent moon appeared both on her chest armor plate, and against a dark purple background as her cutie mark. "Nightmare Moon!"

Spike moaned in shock and fainted, toppling off Twilight's back. Nightmare's voice broadcast an unsettling mixture of suavity, contempt, and barely concealed menace in roughly equal parts. "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, boiling-mad as she started into a flying charge, only to be held back by Applejack, who grabbed her tail with her teeth.

"Whoa there, nelly!" The earth pony said.

Nightmare chuckled richly. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Pinkie jumped cheerfully, somehow now next to Applejack. "Ooh, ooh! More guessing games! Um…Hokey Smokes! How about…Queen Meanie? No…Black Snooty! Black Snooty!" Her next guess was muffled by a cupcake from Applejack.

Thank you, AJ.

Nightmare then leaned over Fluttershy, scaring her and scattering the birds. "Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" Next, she got into Rarity's face, cradling it in a lock of her intangible mane. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did!" Twilight declared, catching Nightmare's attention. Spike was still laid out on the floor. "And I know who you are! You're the Mare in the Moon! Nightmare Moon!"

"Well, well, well." Snickered Nightmare. "Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

Twilight lost her nerve as she then said, "You're here to…to…" She then swallowed hard.

Nightmare let out a growing chuckle. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Lightning then cracked through the upper reaches of the pavilion and the material of her mane and tail billowed over the entire room as she laughed exultantly. Below, Twilight gritted her teeth out of nervous fear.

* * *

Eric and Daisy huddled in fear of what Ada Wong would do to them.

As she was about to pull back the trigger...

"Why, Ada?"

Eric hoped to buy some time before something, a miracle to happen. Anything at all.

"What's it to you?" Ada smirked, knowing his plan.

"Why are you doing this? Especially to a five year old child!"

"Your plan for a miracle has run out of time. And as for her, had I known she was your sister, I've given you a months' head start."

"You used to be good, Ada. Or had you forgotten Raccoon City?" Eric said with anger in his eyes.

"I didn't. Truth be told, as long as we're clear, I was never a 'good girl' in the first place." Ada said with a smile on her face. "But I could never kill a little boy. But now that little boy has grown up and has a little sister. _She _I won't kill."

While the conversation was taking place, something swirly was opening up behind Eric and Daisy.

"But you Eric, you're all mine." Ada said continuing her sentence.

Eric, eventually, saw the swirly object behind him. He took note that the colors on it was rainbowy. And that it might be his ticket out of here. He looked to his right and found a 4 ft pipe.

"Ha, you have no idea how wrong that sounded, Ada. Please give my regards to Uncle Albert Wesker."

Eric, with all of his strength and speed, grab the pipe and threw it at her.

Ada, taken off guard, nearly got hurt by Eric's attempt and fall off balance.

Eric grab his sisters' hand, ran toward the rainbow-colored object, and jumped at it, causing them to disappeared from existence.

Ada got up and looked around for the Phantom siblings, but they were nowhere to be found. "Clever little Eric. I have to give him points for that one."

Now only one question came to be... "Where are you going now, Phantom?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
